Just Hang On
by Sapphire Snowflake
Summary: No matter what happens, I will always wait for you.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the song It's Happy Line. They're Kishimoto's and YUI's respectively.

AN: I edited this one since there are some grammatical errors here. Thanks to yumi-maki for pointing it out and yamada umeko for patiently beta-reading this one shot. You're the best, Yamada Umeko!

* * *

Just Hang On

by Sapphire Snowflake

* * *

_Who am I living for?_

_The cloudy days pass me by._

_This weakness, this pain;_

--

She sat on _that_ empty cold bench.

The memories of yesterday lay unforgotten in her heart. It was so hard to forget, so hard to let go of the past. Taking a deep breath, she looked towards the horizon above her. It was then that she noticed the color of the sky. Letting a sad smile escape her lips, she murmured, "Raven."

She rested her head on the back of the bench and continued staring… as if reaching, looking for something, for someone.

"_Why this feeling again?"_

She unconsciously placed her clenched hand on her chest.

"_Pain."_

- - - -

_Do I feel all of it, or just a little?  
I drowned myself in memories, but it didn't help._

--

She trudged her way to the hospital, occasionally greeting some friends and acquaintances on her way. She was now a renowned kunoichi of their village, Konoha, a ninja loved and adored by many people.

And it was because of her sweet smile; the smile that warmed the hearts of everyone who caught a glimpse of it. _"It brightens my day."_ they always said. No one noticed that they got it all wrong.

It was not a smile of joy. It was regret, pain, and longing.

She never tried to forget about her memories with him. Instead, she tried to drown herself with happy and _hopeful_ memories of herself, of her friends, of them, of him.

It succeeded in hiding the pain with them, but not with her.

- - - -

_So I'll start living for today.  
But even if I'm a bit lost,  
Before dawn, the twinkling stars vanished.  
I wonder: are they really gone?  
Or will they be back tomorrow?  
Tomorrow never knows…  
_--

She remembered that time.

The very moment that she opened her eyes and realized she had been sleeping on _that_ bench, she became devastated.

"_Sasuke-kun is gone!" _

She was beyond frantic and on the brink of insanity. Who wouldn't be? The man she grew to truly love was nowhere to be found. Gone.

And perhaps on his way to the devil.

At first, she couldn't be calmed by anyone. Not even Naruto. But then, her will prevailed. With the help of the godaime, she trained to become a stronger kunoichi. Just for the sake of making him come back home.

Just for his sake.

Sometimes, she got lost in her way of life. However, those little lights would appear and guide her on her way. They would vanish all of a sudden, but she never lost hope. She knew that tomorrow, or the day after, they would appear again.

And he would be back.

- - - -

_What should I believe in?  
My life flies past me and I don't even know it._

_No matter what the night brings,  
Please, don't frown.  
_--

It has been four years since his departure, but she was too focused with her goal that she never noticed the days fluttering by.

Most of the time, she would convince herself that she would see him again. In Konoha. Talking with his friends or perhaps brooding somewhere.

But one night, she noticed the dusty calendar on the hidden side of her cabinet. Her eyes widened a bit.

"_It's been four years already?"_

And she hadn't even seen him for two whole years.

That was the first time that her mind contradicted what her heart told her.

- - - -

_Everyone has happy faces and voices,  
I wonder if I can see them.  
But even if I can't laugh,  
I've found my courage at last.  
I saw your red eyes and I tried to laugh.  
Tomorrow never knows_

_It's happy line.  
_--

Sakura leaned on a large oak tree, meters away from the rejoicing "crowd". It was not really a crowd since the only people there were Sir Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Sai, the godaime and…

"Sasuke-kun." She mumbled. Her breathing was shallow and her hair was in disarray. Her body was hurting all over yet she managed to show a smile – a genuine one.

But she never dared to approach them. No one actually noticed her presence, not even through her chakra. Who would, anyway?

Her sight became slightly blurred but she willed herself to hold on.

She heard Naruto mock Sasuke, "Teme! You never changed! You're still ugly like before." Some things never change. She smiled at this thought. Surely, Sasuke would be annoyed.

She suddenly felt her knees weakening. That was when she noticed that her body was shaking.

"Just hang on Sakura… I need to see him clearly." She bit her lip.

The last thing that she saw was a pair of red eyes.

* * *

AN: How was it? Honestly, this was written on spur of the moment, yet again. As you've noticed, the lyrics are the English translation of It's Happy Line.

Reviews? (You know you want to…)

Always,

Sapphire Snowflake


End file.
